Indigo Lilacs
by lavalieres
Summary: Spring was one of those supposedly innocuous times of the year that introduced all manner of flutterings and twitterpatings: the season of Love. Yami no Yuugi thought it was downright annoying. [YY x Y, AUish, oneshot]


For Pharaoh's Hikari May Challenge: Theme: Spring

* * *

**Indigo Lilacs  
****By Halys**

* * *

Spring was one of those supposedly innocuous times of the year that introduced all manner of flutterings and twitterpatings. Many thought the time of the year to be cute and romantic: The season in which loved bloomed. Yami no Yuugi thought it was down-right annoying.

Maybe it was the overwhelming amount of pretty flowers that gave his sinuses hell. Maybe it was the annoying habit that birds had of attempting nest construction in his hair—he was sorely tempted to mind crush the last pair. Or maybe it was the fact that no matter how many romantic spring surprises he sprung on Yuugi, the naïve young man didn't catch a hint.

So, Yami no Yuugi was thoroughly fed up with spring.

It had been one year since he had lost the ceremonial battle but turned down the after life (another hint he thought Yuugi might have caught, but nooo….), and he had yet to be successful at seducing Yuugi into their bed. Wait…. Scratch that. He had yet to seduce Yuugi at all. No! Of course he wasn't a pervert that wanted Yuugi to writhe and scream and…ok, so maybe he was, but that was besides the point. The former pharaoh was, after all, a teenager, and a horny one at that. But Yami no Yuugi did love his partner, with all his being, and if he could seduce his omote into bed, all the better.

But I digress…

So, until this point, Yami no Yuugi had been unsuccessful at winning Yuugi's heart. Not for the lack of trying, though. He had given the customary gifts of chocolates and flowers, even a pair of tight leather pants. He had also preformed several of those cheesy serenades (and he was a pretty good singer, thank you very much), but he supposed the ancient Egyptian love songs were lost in translation…. And after each time, the shorter duelist would give Yami no Yuugi a large hug and go on to another activity, leaving the former boy-king to curse in two different languages as well as very sexually frustrated.

But now, Yami no Yuugi had a plan. It was the plan to top all plans, and he had been planning it for several days. Nothing could stop his plan and soon Yuugi would be his forever, to have, to hold, to love, to fu… er… yeah…

mnmnmnmnm

"The other me—I mean Atemu—where are we going?"

"Partner, I've told you already, it's alright to call me by 'your other self.' I prefer it because it is a symbol of our bond." Another subtle hint, again unnoticed. Maybe Yami no Yuugi was being too subtle….

"Atemu is my name, but a part of my past. Now I am the other Yuugi and I have no qualms with that."

"Other me, you didn't answer my question."

The former pharaoh cursed to himself. He was able to defeat evil, conquer nations, and overcome mind control, but when it came to pouting omotes (1)who stuck out their oh-so-kissable lower lips in the most sensual manner, he was doomed.

"I can't tell you… It's a surprise…."

_Gods… those lips! Thank the heavens for blind folds, or I'd really be screwed…Not that I'd mind…er… ACK!_

The boy-king quickly derailed that train of thought before he got himself in bigger trouble. If Yami no Yuugi had any weaknesses, it was in Yuugi's eyes. The shimmering pools of indigo luminescence drew him in and held him, stealing his breath away as he drowned in their sparkling depths. (Un)Fortunately for him, Yuugi's gorgeous eyes were hidden behind a cloth, to keep the entrancing teen from seeing where they were going. Yami mourned the loss of Yuugi's eyes upon him, but it was all for a greater cause.

mnmnmnmnm

_Note to self: ask the thief where he got this extra strength allergy medicine so I can get more…_

_On second thought: don't ask. I don't want to know…_

They had finally reached their desired destination, and Yuugi let out a squeal.

"Is something wrong?" Yuugi's darker counterpart asked, wincing at the high pitched noise that had emanated from Yuugi's mouth.

"It smells lovely here, other me! Where are we?"

Sighing in relief, Yami no Yuugi smirked. "You'll see…" he said, untying Yuugi's blindfold. The younger teen flanked around them and gasped. Surrounding them were a multitude of bushes, each loaded with a multitude for purple flowers. The colors varied from pink to a deep indigo, and the perfume wafting from them was intoxicating.

Yami no Yuugi had brought them to a very secluded part of the nearby park, and they sat in the midst of a small clearing.

"Wow…" Yuugi breathed. "The bushes… they're gorgeous! What are they?"

"They're called lilacs and they're native to America, and are very popular there, in the Pacific Northwest(2). I had to search all over the city for a park with these flowers. I… I hope you like them…"

Yami no Yuugi was surprised to find his voice to be shaking.

"I love them! But… why did you bring me here? You could have brought them home and put them in a vase… And why did you blind fold me?" Yuugi's gaze followed his other half's finger to where they were sitting. Beside them, on the blanket where they sat, was a pick nick lunch of strawberries and chocolate, a bottle of sparkling cider, and a box of croissants. The lunch was another subtle attempt on Yami no Yuugi's part, but it was again unnoticed.

Yuugi simply smiled. "Ooh! I love pick nicks!" he exclaimed, reaching for a croissant.

"Not so fast, partner. Do you know why I picked this place for our pick nick." Yami no Yuugi said, catching Yuugi's hand and bringing it close to his own cheek.

"Er… because of the flowers? Oh wait… your allergies… Why did you bring me here?"

"The flowers around us… they're purple right? A very gorgeous mix of lilac and indigo that remind me of someone that I dearly love… Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with… for all eternity… Do you understand?"

Yuugi's eyes glittered in the spring sunlight, taking Yami no Yuugi's breath away. He brought Yuugi's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Who… who are you talking about, other me?" Yuugi breathed, tilting his head to the side, very cutely. Yami no Yuugi was forced to suppress a groan, crawling to Yuugi so their noses were nearly touching. Yuugi averted his gaze, a small blush slowly staining his cheeks.

"Your eyes, partner… They're so beautiful. Everytime I look in them, I can't breathe. Doors to your soul, they are, and I want to fall into them and never climb out. These lilacs," Yami no Yuugi gestured around them to the flowers, "remind me of your beautiful eyes, though they could never compare to your beauty."

Yami no Yuugi drew away from Yuugi, his cheeks flaming at what he professed. Yuugi, however, sat there with his mouth agape.

"Er… thanks, other me…"he said, giving his darker half a lopsided smile. "But… what does that have to do with the person you love?"

Unable to suppress a groan this time, Yami no Yuugi switched to Plan B, and threw subtlety out the window. He pulled Yuugi into his lap and tilted his head to nibble on Yuugi's ear. He heard a gasp, preparing to feel Yuugi pull away, but to his delight, Yuugi melted into him.

He let Yuugi's ear lobe fall from his lips and looked into Yuugi's eyes.

"Yuugi…" He pressed their lips together, letting his and Yuugi's dance together in a slow and sensual pattern. He nipped at Yuugi's lower lip, and Yuugi gasped again, allowing Yami to deepen the kiss. Yami no Yuugi could have died again as he tasted Yuugi for the first time.

They finally broke away, both panting, and Yami no Yuugi smirked at his partner's appearance. The teen's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glazed in the most alluring manner, and his bruised lips were open to draw in air.

Yuugi brought a hand to his lips, blinking at his darker half. "…Other…. Other me? You… me…"

"Shh… partner. I… I'm sorry that I didn't ask first… I just…" Before the former boy-king could get out another word, he was tackled to the ground, his lips attacked and his hips ground into. Yami no Yuugi's eyes widened and he moaned as Yuugi's lips travled to his throat. "Yuugi…"

The mentioned teen pulled away from his other's throat, and straddled him. "Why didn't you tell me? Gods…. I've wanted you forever! You know how horny I get around you?"

A laugh bubbled from the pharaoh's lips and before he could stop himself, he was curling up, laughing outright.

"Hey! What's the problem?" Yuugi shouted and Yami no Yuugi tried to bring his breathing under control.

"Do you know how long I've been trying? I tried everything! Damn! I thought the thong might have been a dead give away, but nooo!" he said.

"That was you? Heh heh… oops! I thought that was some creepy stalker… or a joke from Jounouchi…" Yuugi giggled, and they both burst into laughter again.

Once they both had themselves under control again, Dark Yuugi brought a hand to his love's bangs, brushing them away to look into his eyes. "I was serious about your eyes… They are gorgeous…"

Yuugi smiled, and leaned in to kiss his counterpart again. Their kiss began slow and explorative, but soon became more desperate. Yami no Yuugi felt hands slide up into his shirt, caressing his sides. He moaned.

As things progressed, a few stray thoughts filtered into Yami no Yuugi's mind, one of how he hoped no one could see or hear them, and the other wondered when Yuugi had learned to roll his tongue like that.

A sneeze interrupted them and Yami no Yuugi sniffed.

"Thupid thpring…. Thupid fwowers…" he muttered. His medicine had already worn off. Probably the thief's idea of a joke. "I'b gobing to kiwl deh thieb anb ald deese fwowers…"

"Don't worry, love," Yuugi whispered in his ear. "Let's go home and I'll take _good_ care of you…"

Yami no Yuugi smirked. His mind was already picturing Yuugi in a cute in a cute nurse's uniform as he was pulled his feet. The pick nick lunch was left forgotten as they walked home. They had more important things on their minds….

* * *

(1)Omote: Japanese to English litteral translation means "face". This  
the actual term for the light halves of the Millenium Item users.

(2)Yup, my hometown is actually famous (as famous as a small Northwest  
town can be) for its Lilac Festival. The lilacs begin to bloom  
around this time of the year and make the city smell beautiful.

A few other notes for those who actually read this junk: Yes, I'm  
aware that Yami no Yuugi is Out Of Character, but I present this as  
a defense: Yami no Yuugi is a teenager. He may be a little older  
than Yuugi, but he still is a teenager. That means he's going to be  
horny after 3000 years cooped up in a hunk of gold bling. Yami no  
Yuugi also has a lighter side to him in which he's easy going. This  
is seen several times in both the anime and the manga, so I took the  
liberty of expanding upon that. If you don't like it... shrugs  
there's not much I can do about that.


End file.
